


罗贝利亚中心段子外一篇

by 帝国喵时代 (nasako)



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 12:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18142343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasako/pseuds/%E5%B8%9D%E5%9B%BD%E5%96%B5%E6%97%B6%E4%BB%A3
Summary: 和前边七篇画风相差过大，于是单独放出来。世界观和其之六/七是连贯的，时间大约是其之七的中段。警告：罗贝七前提的七罗贝，肉拉灯了。





	罗贝利亚中心段子外一篇

**其之八 纯情的夏日（？）海滩约会（x）**

 

 

早春三月，寒风萧瑟。一贯热闹的黄金海岸变得门可罗雀，悉数关门的店铺配上午后退潮时分空旷的海浪声，甚至有几分凄清。

不要和专门挑这种时候带团员来海边度假的团长讲道理。

希耶提在心里默念了这句话好几次，最终还是没能忍住，打了个响亮的喷嚏。

“希耶提先生没事吧？真的不会冷~？”

“……把那个敬称去掉。被你叫‘先生’感觉格外恶心。”

“咕哈、啊哈哈。但是直接叫名字的话，希耶提先生难道不会觉得更加恶心吗？”

这种有所自觉的地方真的特别让人反感。

被团长强硬命令穿上泳装的希耶提狠狠瞪了走在自己身边的青年一眼，对方身上一层套一层的袍子在料峭海风中微微摆动的样子格外碍眼。洁白湿润的细沙温柔地吸附住赤裸的脚掌，挤进指缝，这海滩独有的细腻触感，如今只能为他的不快感加砖添瓦。

和明摆着心情恶劣的天星剑王不同，笑容满面的魔术师脚步轻快到接近蹦跳。与希耶提的左手十指交握的右手更是随着步伐，在空气中前后大幅摇晃。

“海边可真是个好地方啊~希耶提先生手指凉凉的，握起来好舒服。”

紧贴着的肌肤传来的热度让人眷恋，持续被海风夺走温度的身体本能地想要更加贴近热源，却被希耶提用钢铁一般的理性狠狠闸住，保持着绝对不会被对方飘飞的衣角碰触到的距离。

 

半小时前。

笑眯眯的姬塔牵着罗贝利亚走到希耶提身边，将魔术师的手放在了天星剑王被古兰强行抬起的掌心。

“罗贝利亚酱可是第一次来这边玩哦。”

“我和姬塔还有别的事要忙，希耶提酱是个成熟的大哥哥了，要尽心尽责地给罗贝利亚酱当导游啊。”

“为了防止走散变成单独行动，两人请务必全程手拉手好朋友，知道吗？”

“罗贝利亚酱只有交给希耶提酱我们才能放心，要好好看住他才行呀。”

“对了！为了保证你们确实有好好地呆在一起，先对你们握一起的手做个小炼成，把掌心的皮肤融合为一体可以吗？”

“………………团长酱你们不用说了，我做就是。”

天星剑王之所以会举手投降，完全是出于对团长的爱与预防某个人渣跑去犯罪的社会责任感，绝不是因为身边的罗贝利亚正跃跃欲试，把“在团长转身的瞬间就用力把手分开试试整个手掌皮肤撕裂脱落的感觉好了！”这句话写在脸上了的缘故。

 

来到海边的魔术师感觉比平时更加情绪高昂，两个大男人沿着沙滩踢踢踏踏地走了一路，打定主意全程敷衍应付的希耶提最终败在了对方的多话之下，原本的焦躁与厌恶积累到一定程度后，便渐渐转化为带小孩时特有的脱力感。

“你就那么喜欢海边吗。”

当回过神来的时候，问句已经自然地说了出口。

“当然呀！”

对同行者的排斥全然无觉一般，罗贝利亚低着头，喜滋滋地踢踏脚下的沙地，坚硬的皮靴踩出嘎嚓嘎嚓的湿润闷响：“海边是个好地方呢。对我来说，可是有着珍贵美好童年记忆的地方哦。”

“……美好的童年记忆……吗。”

过于意外的回答让希耶提有些吃惊，对方居然也像正常人一样——不，不对。他很快注意到了罗贝利亚严谨的措辞，“对我来说”……好吧。

希耶提强忍下涌到喉间的反胃感，决定不再深究。

平缓的沙滩渐渐走到了尽头，前方是一片散乱礁石组成的不规则浅滩，一路延伸，连接着更远一些的悬崖峭壁。

罗贝利亚忽然停下了步伐，闭上眼像是在倾听着什么。片刻之后，他猛然甩开希耶提的手，三步并作两步冲上礁石堆，用力指着稍远一点的地方，兴奋地朝落在后头的希耶提摇晃着手臂。

“希耶提先生，希耶提先生！你看！这里有个溶洞哦！”

“啊是吗。”

无视掉被放开手的瞬间自然产生的丧失感，希耶提没什么干劲地跟着登上乱石堆，顺着罗贝利亚的指尖望去，前方悬崖底下犬牙交错的礁石间确实有一小块凹陷的阴影。这边本身就是比较偏僻的区域，希耶提对这个溶洞并没有什么印象，只是侧过头去看着魔术师的时候，那张仿佛自带星光闪烁特效的脸实在闪亮到让人睁不开眼。

“你想进去？”

“要去！”

不要像小学生一样在胸前双手握拳上下摇晃，22岁的成年人了，这个样子很恶心的知道吗。

无力吐糟的希耶提叹了口气，主动向有些意外的罗贝利亚伸出了手：“走吧。”

 

溶洞的入口并不大，内里却超乎想象的宽阔。洞顶垂落的石笋不时滴落一连串咸腥的水珠，空气中并没有什么异味，湿气却重到让人难以忍受的地步。浓重的死寂充斥着整个空间，没有一丝活物的气息。不要说魔物了，连鱼虾螃蟹、海藻苔藓之类的海生物都不见踪影。起伏不平的地面被一层清浅的水流覆盖着，仅有少数几处地势稍高能够浮出水面，却依然泛着明显的水光。

踏入溶洞已经超过十分钟了，洞内的水位没有上涨的迹象，反而随着潮时又向下退去了些许。与别的溶洞没什么区别的单调景色让人心生厌倦，不想主动开口说话的希耶提试着轻轻抽了一下手，隐晦地表示退意，领先了他半个身位的罗贝利亚却反过来用力握了一握，直接停下了步伐。

“希耶提先生是觉得冷了对吧？”

“哈？”

“我知道哟，毕竟我的皮靴也湿透了啊，黏糊糊的真不舒服。”

回过身的魔术师微笑着伸手挑开了希耶提完全湿透黏在身上的衬衫一角，在对方发怒之前迅速收回手，把自己的外袍脱了下来。

“来！”

“来什么啊？！”

罗贝利亚不容分说地把干燥温暖的袍子包在了希耶提身上，兴致勃勃地把脸凑上去，试图讨要一个奖励性的吻。希耶提翻着白眼后退一步，决心要把袍子甩落在地的冰凉指节却僵硬在残留着体温的衣料上，无法动弹。

“希耶提先生——”

魔术师的语调带上了某种暧昧不清的热度，撒娇似地再次进逼，最终把退无可退的天星剑王压在坚硬冰冷的石壁边上。

沿着壁面潺潺流下的海水打湿了希耶提身上的袍子，后背被刺激得本能地向前一挺，却变成了紧贴住罗贝利亚胸口的姿态。

魔术师温暖的唇瓣就在这时不容分说地堵住了天星剑王的嘴。在思考反应过来之前，肉体已经令人悲哀地做出了反应，直率地接纳了那热情地顶入口腔的软肉。唇舌交缠间，咕啾咕啾的浓厚水音在空洞寂静的空间反复回响，显得格外淫靡。

“嗯……哈啊♡”

先发出喘息的倒是主动的一方，仗着身高上微小的优势，罗贝利亚压着希耶提，让两人一起滑坐在地面上。

薄薄的泳裤根本无法隔绝湿滑地面传来的凉意，乍冷乍热的感觉让希耶提哆嗦了一下。罗贝利亚兴致高昂地骑乘在他胯间，俯身吻了一下希耶提的脖子，露出幼犬般无辜的湿润眼神，轻轻摇晃了一下腰。

“我想做。”

“我不想！”

“欸——明明希耶提先生被团长说是色情大姐姐的说？”

“色情大姐姐是什么鬼！”

试图继续反抗的希耶提对自己泳裤前方微鼓的部分视而不见，努力推开罗贝利亚试图解开自己腰间剑套皮带的手。被妨碍了准备工作的魔术师气呼呼地鼓起脸颊，俯身再次吻上去的同时，双手改为摸上希耶提敏感的乳尖。

皮带最终还是和泳裤一起散落到不远处的地面。被扒下泳裤时，勃起的性器抽打在罗贝利亚脸上的模样实在过于刺激，希耶提绝望地捂住脸，祈祷自己能赶快把那个画面忘掉。

“团长们不在，我上的话会很麻烦呢……所以……这次就让希耶提先生来吧。”

全不在乎身下男人的内心纠结，罗贝利亚淫靡地微笑着，伸出舌头缓缓舔过希耶提笔挺的鼻梁。他伸手扶住那根炽热坚挺的性器，顶住自己柔软的后穴，缓缓下坐：“我的内脏……可是很温暖的哦？”

 

浑身湿透疲惫不堪的两人在日落后才回到了酒店，至于希耶提当晚就因为受凉感冒发起了高烧，被大声宣布要负起责任的罗贝利亚照看顺便塞了几次退烧栓剂什么的……那就是另一个故事了。

 

——完——


End file.
